


Cream and Sugar

by FlusForest



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tickling, these two just love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlusForest/pseuds/FlusForest
Summary: “Well?” Sebastian laughed lightly when Agni pushed stray hair behind his ear, nearly shivering at how warm his hand was. “How would you like your coffee?”
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for probably almost a year, I’ve gone back and forth to it, adding a few lines, forgetting about it for a month or two, then finally getting around to finishing it. I tried going for a more, sensual and fun aspect of sex.

Lips murmured sweet nothings into skin as pure and perfect as that of a doll’s. They kissed at any area they could of exposed flesh, words of complete and utter devotion for the being nestled comfortably between a set of legs. 

“How would you like your coffee?”

The silky smooth voice of Sebastian Michaelis practically purred, a gloved hand coming up to cup at the other’s face, thumb running across a glossed lower lip. A simply beautiful creature Agni was, he mused mostly to himself as he pressed their lips together. He tasted exquisite, a mixture of sweet and spicy, something that Sebastian found addicting. 

Agni let out an amused hum, hands caressing up the butler’s uniform, mindful of how pristine it was. Never a part of fabric out of place, buttons done up swiftly but with the upmost care. Black tie done up with a tight, but easily undoable knot. He traced his fingers across Sebastian’s flat stomach, humming once more at the shifting of the other’s body, even more comfortable now that the two were face to face. Mouths reattached to each other in a lazy dance of lips and tongue, the hands of each party cupping each other’s faces, caressing skin in the most loving manner they could manage.

“Well?” Sebastian laughed lightly when Agni pushed stray hair behind his ear, nearly shivering at how warm his hand was. “How would you like your coffee?”

Agni paused for just a moment, taking a long drink at the sight of Sebastian between his legs, still as perfect as ever, not a single part of him messy. He envied that about him, how someone can be so cool and reserved, tidy from inside and out, a complete mystery to many of those around them. Only he knew what this man was like outside of their jobs, how Sebastian could become unhinged. Withering under him, groaning out at the actions demonstrated by that “Right Hand of God”, becoming messy, becoming less reserved. Voice coming out less like silk, and more animalistic.

Letting out a chuckle, Agni began to undo the knot of Sebastian’s tie and slipped it from around his neck, discarded to the side where it would be cleaned up later. He began on the first two buttons on the butler’s dress shirt, leaving feather light kisses onto newly exposed skin.

“Creamy, with lots of sugar.”

The other buttons were undone at a slow pace, the last time Agni decided he was in too much of a rush he ruined a perfectly good shirt. At least this is what Sebastian scolded him on, he told him there was no need to be so hasty and to do things properly. The less that was damaged the better, which the fellow butler came to sympathize with this particular statement. He had been keeping track of the accidents that took place in the manor and town house alike, and with those servants Sebastian did not deserve the extra work day in and day out. 

“Ah, you jest,” Sebastian let out a sigh and stretched his upper body, Agni watching every muscle movement, soaking up the sight of that pale flesh becoming more exposed as the shirt shifted, showing off a slender shoulder. Agni pulled his companion into his embrace, kissing and nipping at the area, Sebastian making a low rumbling at the back of his throat, pleased when teeth sunk deeper into his skin and when he felt the area being sucked at. “Surely you don’t find a creature such as myself as sweet?”

“I find you delectably saccharine,” Agni mumbled against the now purple mark. How he wanted to litter that body with as many marks as he could, to claim as his own. And he knew for a fact Sebastian would let him continue, he has never stopped him before.

“Now, lets get more of these clothes off, yes?”

Sebastian let out a purr as he allowed Agni to unbutton his pants and remove them from his long legs slowly, the cool air a pleasant contrast to his heated skin. There was a knowing smirk from both of them at the realization that Sebastian was in fact not wearing any undergarments. 

Kisses and playful nips went from plump thighs down to well defined calves, small garters and socks removed easily, Agni’s mouth trailer further south. He left soft kisses from Sebastian’s ankle to the top of his foot, almost laughing at his black painted toes. He found his partner to be extremely clean, most likely the cleanest person he has ever met, he held not an offensive odor, only his own personal musk, a pleasant scent that Agni found addicting. 

“Are you having fun?” Sebastian questioned with a lazy smile as Agni rubbed soothing circles from arch to sole, even going to much to idly playing with his toes. It felt absolutely heavenly.

“You seem like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

The ministration stopped as soon as it started, Sebastian huffing out in mild disappointment. Agni once again kissed up his legs, completely ignoring the other’s hardened flesh, and went to remove the now slightly ruffled dress shirt. He gently started to push it off Sebastian’s shoulders, yet found those still gloved hands wrapping around his wrists and pulling them away. 

“If you wouldn’t mind me keeping this on.”

It wasn’t a question or a demand, it sounded like a request, the barest hints of shyness tinged in his tone.

“I’ve seen every inch of your skin,” Agni respected Sebastian’s hesitation, allowing the other to keep the white dress shirt on. It had always been like this, something stayed on, not that it mattered to him in the slightest. He was smitten with this supposed fellow human, and would do whatever was asked of him. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Agni knew Sebastian’s body like the back of his hand, where he liked to be touched and how it was to be done. He started up high, kisses and tongue tracing from neck to collarbone, hands wandering and tracing from ribs to hips. Glove hand rubbed at white locks in a loving manner, and Sebastian let out a soft moan when the mouth licked and then sucked at a pale pink nipple.

The other nun was rolled between a thumb and forefinger, the sensation going from chest to cock, Sebastian biting back a louder moan, his length hardening and twitching up towards the ceiling. He adored his chest toyed with, his nipples sensitive just enough to get a more defined reaction out of him. Agni could stay there all day, learning that the raven haired butler could reach an orgasm just from nipple stimulation, but for now he would travel further south, fingers mapping along biceps and dipping right below to rub at ribs, counting time as he trailed further down his torso.

“Wa-!” Sebastian couldn’t stop the gasping laugh that escaped his lips, auburn colored eyes widening in shock as a well kept secret was being discovered.

Curious, Agni traced Sebastian’s ribs again, this time putting slightly more pressure than before. He felt the other nearly jump out of his skin, a barely audible whine escaping his mouth. Agni’s eyes lit up at his discovery, and began to push his luck, hands and mouth traveling further south, Sebastian now giggling softly, his hand slapping over his mouth to stop such uncharacteristic sounds. 

“This is a pleasant surprise...”

Agni was in awe, for someone as stoic as Sebastian, it was a treat to find out he held the capacity to be ticklish. He found himself biting at the skin of his stomach, smiling at the involuntary twitching and slight bucking. He didn’t exactly want to stop doing this, but when he kissed and then wiggled his tongue into Sebastian navel, the smaller butler let out a gasping laugh and shot up, pushing Agni backwards and almost off the bed.

“Was that too much? I might have gone a little overboard.” Agni found himself ready to apologize when Sebastian brought his shirt up onto his shoulders, his cheeks dusted pink.

“The complete bareness of my skin as well as its childish sensitivities are quite embarrassing,” Sebastian’s voice still had the laugh in it but his frown was evident, no one had ever dared to touch him in such a way, accidentally or not it was completely unheard of. However, he had to admit through his annoyance the warmth of Angi’s expression put him as ease, if only slightly. 

“Why be embarrassed over something you can’t control?”

“That,” Sebastian lowered his voice to speak more so to himself, eyes glancing down at his lap. “That is because it all feels ridiculously human.”

*im assuming hot and heavy begins I don’t remember where I was going with this lol*

Black hair now a mess, an unhinged appearance took over the mysterious butler. Agni’s clothes had been removed so fast it was as if he hadn’t been wearing anything in the first place. Mouth attaching to Agni’s neck, teeth nipping at honey skin, tongue lapping at the area, tinged with blood. Too wrapped up in the attention, he never noticed cherry eyes go fuchsia and pupils turn to slits at the taste. The glove on his right hand came off and immediately wrapped around Agni’s impressive length, cooing as he pumped him. 

Agni groaned, muffled by a tightly shut mouth as that hand shifted up and down, slow at first, picking up speed in times with his ragged breaths, pale skin becoming moistened with precum as it leaked from his reddened head. He didn’t want to end so soon, his belly tightening with the need for release. With a heavy sigh he grabbed Sebastian’s hand to stop its movements, and pointed his head in the direction of his bedside table.

“My drawer, go into it please,” Agni pulled the hand completely off his throbbing appendage and commanded Sebastian to do as told. There was a slight chuckle, the sound of the drawer opening and closing, and casually a bottle was placed in an awaiting hand. An obviously excessive amount of the cool substance was squirted onto nimble fingers, that hand reaching its destination without hesitation while the other soothingly caressed at any exposed skin it could get to.

The first finger glided in smoothly and without resistance, Sebastian sighing, content with the ministration of the finger curling upwards and rubbing gently at his spot. He leaned back against the pillows, eyes starting slipping shut, a growl rumbling in his chest when a second finger was added and stretched him with the upmost care. And for Sebastian, it wasn’t enough.

“You needn’t be so gentle with me,” While Agni’s ministrations felt absolutely heavenly, it was too soft for Sebastian’s liking. He was one who wanted it rough, those fingers should be plowing into him with no rhyme or reason, and with a force that would make him quiver into the mattress. “I won’t break you know.”

“I’m aware” Agni curled the two fingers inside of the fellow butler, relishing in the gasp that tore itself from his throat as that wonderful spot was finally jabbed in a way that would make Sebastian curse low under his breath. A third finger pressed itself in, the tips of them stroking in a more soothing than pleasurable manner. Sebastian breathed heavily through his nose at this. “As my friend and more importantly my lover you deserved to be treated with the upmost care and respect.”

“You’re the first to call me a friend, and the only one who genuinely means it when you call me a lover.”

“Those before me should have meant it, as they don’t know how wonderful you are.”

The cap of the bottle popped open once more, a generous amount of the cool substance dripped onto Agni’s length, stroking himself briefly to evenly coat himself. Satisfied with the work he did with his fingers, he removed them from Sebastian’s heat and finally, Agni slowly pushed into him, a ragged breath stuttering from parted lips.

“O-oh, Sebastian,” Agni hissed, arousal clouding his vision and making his mind foggy when he was completely buried into the demon. He took a ragged breath to calm himself, body excitedly reacting to the burning heat that encased him. “Oh you are so good.”

“I’m good?” Sebastian snorted at the comment, his legs wrapping around Agni’s waist and pulling him in closer, until they were staring up at each other, silver boring into cherry, gazes holding so much intensity Agni had to look away. “Let me know how good I am after you’ve made proper love to me.”

At that moment, Agni knew he was in love. He pulled out almost completely, then slammed into Sebastian's hole, grunting at the slap of skin against skin. He grabbed the undersides of ghostly white thighs and threw them over his shoulders, Sebastian bent in such a way that would be painful...for a human.

He was in pure bliss. He couldn’t say heaven; since he had never truly been there, only once did he see the outlines of the pearly gates, the outstretches of angel wings, and the taste of a new kind of life. No, he was fine where he was, going between Hell and Earth, to walk the miles of human lives, indulge in their practices and sinful fantasies. He looked forward to it, and let’s face it, it put him in a much better mood when dealing with the biggest annoyance of his life, stuffed into a barely five foot tall package.

Sebastian was letting his mind wander, soon being pulled into reality when Agni thrust with enough force to slam into his sweet spot, his body going stiff as he was slammed into, no rhyme or reason to the movements. His legs were going numb, lower back twinging in pain ever few claps of skin, hair tousled out of its neat, yet casual style. He could feel the familiar pressure at his groin, his cock twitching almost violently when it was grabbed, Agni hastily jerking him off. Ah, so he was getting close as well.

“Mmm,”

The loud hum of pleasure was all it took for Agni drop Sebastian’s legs from his shoulder and pound into him, he was staring down at him, clear tears freely dropping down onto the demon’s cheeks. He licked at one and shuddered at the taste, how exquisitely human it was.

“I love you, I love you, aahhh...Sebastian-“

Agni’s pace was erratic, his hips stuttering in short; deep thrusts. A few more and he slammed their lips together, Sebastian greedily swallowing his moans as he came, his seed thick and hot within his walls. He was still on the high of his orgasm, Agni pumping Sebastian like it was his last job on this earth, the demon moaning shamelessly loud, hoping that everyone heard him in his activities. With a few more strokes of his burning skin he came, the thick liquid oozing down Agni’s hand and arm.

By the time they finished, both men were panting, almost forgetting that they did in fact have to breathe, at least, that’s what Sebastian wanted him to think. He truly did not require to breathe as a demon, but playing the human butler persona, unfortunately he had to go by their rules. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m...I’m fine,” Playing the part of breathlessness was easy, Sebastian puffed his chest out in some exaggeration as Agni looked down on him with much concern. That bare right hand came to caress Sebastian’s cheek, the butler purring and leaning into the touch. “You needn’t worry so much about me, I can handle quite a lot.”

“That won’t stop me and you know it,” Agni finally pulled himself out, Sebastian groaning softly at the new sensation, watching intently as his companion pulled him into an embrace from behind. With a content sigh Sebastian let hands roam his torso, leaning into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He was actually spent, to the point where even he could nap for a short amount of time...

...and then it happened.

Sebastian should have known when he felt lips form into a grin against the back of his neck what the man was up to. Hands went from a wonderful caress to digging playfully into his ribs. He completely stiffened, his hand flying up to his mouth to stop any unwanted noises. He was twitching, cursing himself for having such a weakness. Blush creeping onto his cheeks, he bit his lip hard, but before he knew it those hands found a particularly sensitive spot, and he was crying out with laughter. 

“And you said you weren’t sweet,” Agni was laughing with Sebastian and pressing kisses onto his neck while he withered on the mattress, big grin plastered on his face and chest heaving as those finger continued their assault. Agni truly could do anything and everything, hitting each nerve that sent Sebastian into a fit of giggles.

“I thought y-you said you weren’t going t-t-to continue this,” He grunted through gritted teeth, finding the childish act becoming slightly painful, and grabbed at skillful hands to halt their torment. “Please stop.”

“I apologize, I just couldn’t help myself. I didn’t realize I was getting out of hand.”

“It seems to me you knew what you were doing perfectly well,” Still huffing, Sebastian went to collect his things to leave, however before he could so much as sit up he was trapped in a much more pleasant embrace.

“Please stay, just for a while,” Agni tightened his hold while nuzzling his face into the other’s back. “I won’t do it again, please?”

With a defeated exhale but a smile non-the-less, Sebastian relaxed considerably into Agni’s hold, and once again let his eyes shut. A nice hour nap should do him wonders, the luxury of sleep was something he didn’t get all too often.


End file.
